


Roses For Rosie || ChaeLisa

by Heddyfurry



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 3 am writings, Angst and Crack, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Nobody Dies, Please Don't Hate Me, Roses, So many roses, THIS IS ACTUALLY GOOD, The Author Regrets Nothing, You will love it, and its lowkey the second best ending, chaelisa forever girlfriends, comment pls???, double checking is for hets, i made myself cry in the last chapter, i made our gay queen straight ew, im not sorry, im sorry, lowkey crack fic, that one fic im proud of tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heddyfurry/pseuds/Heddyfurry
Summary: Chaeyoung. She received flowers everyday. Beautiful bright roses, with a colour as dark as blood itself. She always wondered from where does these flowers come from, one day she finally got her answers. The answer she found surprised her to her very core, she felt troubled, anguished, guilty. So much guilt she felt.Short chapters.Hanahakai!auangstHappy ending (?) Kind ofDAILY UPDATEScross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. R O S E S

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a 3-4 chapter fic or something. I hope whoever reads this comments about how they feel about this little fic

  
**R**

A sound of doorbell was heard throughout the house. Chaeyoung was alone at the time. She checked from the peephole, wondering who it was.

* * *

**O**

She saw no one at her doorsteps. She was about to close the door, when she saw a glimpse of what looked like a flower.

* * *

**S**

Chaeyoung opened the door. There was nothing but a note and a flower, lying on the ground. It was dropped in such a manner, that it looked like somebody deliberately put it there.

* * *

**E**

"Bright like this flower, my love for you there is. Keep smiling forever, even if I'm not there.

A Rose for Rosie :)  
P.S. I love you so much, it kills me.🌹"

* * *

**S**

She smiled while taking the flower and putting it close to her heart. Frowning a bit when she read the note, but she'll confront that later.

She decided to call her friend, her sister, Lisa to tell her about what happened with her today.

And then maybe she'll talk to him. The love of her life.

She thought it was he, who put that flower in front of her doorsteps.

* * *

**.**

Chaeyoung continued to receive a lot of flowers and notes attached with it. After putting the roses in water, she always wondered who are was the one giving her these flowers.

She did talked to him. He told her how it wasn't his doings. He also told her to be cautious, because the person giving her these flowers might be a stalker.

They could hurt her and he didn't wanted that.


	2. F O R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felt

**F**

Another day, _she_ thought. Another day with this feeling of emptiness inside of _her_ heart. Watching the person _she_ loves so much, being happy in the arms of another.

 _She_ was happy for her, don't get _her_ wrong. It might be a bit selfish of _her_ for even thinking that, but _she_ wanted Park Roseanne all to _herself_. Park Chaeyoung.

A beautiful, fragile but fierce being. Just thinking about her, made _her_ feel so happy. Chaeyoung was _her_ angel, a sunshine.

*Cough*

And here comes a flower. Time to write another note for Chaeyoung, and if _she_ was lucky then she just might get more flowers than one, afterall the day has just begun.

* * *

**O**

"Lisa! I'm telling you I get these flowers everyday and with these notes. I just don't like how the last line always says _P.S. I love you so much, it kills me._ " Roseanne said, talking to Lisa about these... Roses and notes.

"Yeah I believe you Rosie" Lisa said in such a manner, which could've been taken as whatever-dude-I-trust-you.

"Come on I'm serious, anyways he just did the sweetest thing possible. And that too just for me! He learned how to play guitar, like I'm not already in love with him." Chaeyoung said, giggling at the last part.

Lisa tuned out and didn't hear what she said after she heard he.

Oh, but I do trust you rosie. Who do you think is giving you all these flowers?

* * *

**R**  
She had a total of 2 roses today. 2 red roses. It's been a month since she discovered she has Hanahakai. Who would've thought one sided love could hurt this much? 

With a note written, she ringed _her_ doorbell and put all those flowers with a note down and hid in her favourite hiding spot. 

**~🥀~**

Roses really are a dangerous flower. Looking so pretty in every colour possible, every way possible. But as soon as you think you have it, they hurt you with their prickly thorns. 

That is what happened to her. Like an unsuspecting fool she befriended Chaeyoung and unknowingly fell for her rose like charm. 

* * *

**.**

A total of 2 months has passed by, since rosè received her very first rose and note. 

She was determined to find out who her secret admirer was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father for i have create angst and lowkey made _her_ a little unstable, but i think going through the pain of puking flowers bec of love can make a person cope on different ways ig (???)
> 
> hmu on twt @manobansbitvh


	3. R O S I E

**R**

I can't do this anymore. It hurts so bad watching the person for whom you are literally dying for, talking about their partner and how much in love they are. 

Having rose as hanahaki sucks too. The thorns prickling my neck from inside and watching her with _him_ prickling my skin from outside. 

It's decided, either i get this surgery done with and get over my feelings for her or I'll just tell Chaeyoung what really is going on with me. 

* * *

**O**

Today, I collected a total of five and a half flowers. This disease is getting worse, _she_ has started to take notice of my unusual behaviour. That unusual behaviour being weak and not having the usual stamina I usually have. People do call us twins sometimes. 

~🥀~ 

As soon as I reached _her_ doorstep, I placed those flowers and the note down. Whole way here I was contemplating whether to tell her or not. 

I decided to chicken out of it, I am way too much of a coward and don't want to loose the friendship we already have. 

"AHA! I FINALLY FOUND YO- wait LISA?" _She_ was surprised to find it was me. Plain old limario. 

* * *

**S**

"Lalisa?" She asked, it looks like she's in a great shock. 

"Ye..s?" I said looking downwards. 

"Why didn't you tell me? You like me? Why is that killing you? And from where are you finding these flowers? I know for a fact that florist's shop is atleast 3 KM's away from your house and atleast 5 from mine." 

Damn, she has some good questions for me. Should I tell her about my disease? Will she even return my feelings? So many questions but no time to search for solutions. 

I sighed. 

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh" I muttered to myself. "I'll tell you everything, let me come inside first, please?" 

* * *

**I**

_**Hanahaki** _

_The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient’s throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers)._

 _One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love)._

 _The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose neither options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate._

 _There is no specific flower for the disease, but it’ll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. We can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crushes favourite flower isn’t a type of rose._

* * *

**E**

"I thought hanahaki didn't actually existed? Oh my god Lisa I'm so sorry" rosè teared up a bit. 

A bit was an understatement though, she was full out bawling. I told her everything. Everything. 

"I know that you don't love me the way I love you. I know that you're happy with him. I will never do anything to break up the two of you. It's just that... I wanted to feel love, how it feels like to love somebody. Never knew it would hurt this much though." I said, laughing bitterly through my tears. When I started crying? I don't know, I don't remember exactly. 

I feel suffocated. My neck hurts. I have a feeling I'm gonna vomit. I just hope it's not petals and blood. 

"Lisa-yah, I love you." 

The pain worsened. I knew she was lying. 

"I really love you." 

This room is too small suddenly, I think I'm going to collapse. 

"I love you, Lisa." 

I started coughing, I think I'm going to vomit another flower. This time with thorns. Her saying "love you's" is worse, she's faking it. 

"Chaeyoung, please stop!" I yelled while grabbing my neck. 

"NO Lisa, I think if I say it enough times I'll really start lovi-" I slapped my hand on her mouth while her tears started to fall more. 

She was staring off into space, mumbling like a tape recorder, a broken tape recorder that she loves me. I don't think I can handle this anymore. 

I started coughing, badly. Is this the final flower? Am I going to die? I don't want to die. 

Whatever state of mind Chaeyoung was into, she snapped out of it and called a hospital. 

"Ambulance is on it's way here Lisa, stay strong. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO!" 

I could barely make out what she was saying. Even while looking so scared and crying so much she looked so beautiful. I smiled at her a little while a bit of blood seeped out of my mouth. 

Everything started turning black. I think I'm really going to die here, with my final flower to her. I coughed one last time and saw Chaeyoung holding a flower as white and pure as her soul, stained with blood. 

"The last Rose for Rosie-" I smiled weekly when everybody faded to black. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only epilogue left now


	4. EPILOGUE or better known as closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end oof, i did wished somebody would've commented but oh well

The beeping of some... Machine woke me up.

How did I end up here? Where am I? How did I end up here? I thought I was at chaey- oh.

My hands feel numb and so does my throat, neck... Everything tbh.

Not numb enough to feel a weight on my lap I guess. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chaeyoung there with a blanket over her. From the corner of my eyes I can see him but I don't feel I have any hostile feelings left for him. There's a chatter outside of my room which seems like my parents are talking to doctors.

I flicked Chae to wake her up and when she did she looked like a lost puppy, confused where she was. He noticed and went out automatically to give us some privacy.

"Yo! What happened? Did I had that surgery?" I asked in a low voice. Gotta keep my cool you know.

"Oh my god Lisa you're back. Don't scare me like that ever again please!" Rosè started crying and hugged me, hard.

"Yeah yeah now tell me what happened and stop crying please. You know I'll start crying if you cry too." I said because damn it I already had some tears in my eyes.

She wiped her eyes and looked at me, straight into my eyes and started "after coughing up that white, thorn filled flower" her voice wavered a bit there. If I wasn't hearing so intently I'm sure I would've missed that. "You passed out and that God I called for an ambulance. And no they still haven't done the surgery because really it's your decision. Do you want to have that surgery?"

"..."

I said nothing. I was thinking. Should I get this surgery and be done with it all? I think that'll be the best. Sure I'll miss some of those feelings but damn that hurted me. A lot.

"-isa? Lisa? Limario yah!" She shook me. I think I zoned out while she was talking.

"Yes."

"Yes? What are you even talking about?" How much I adore confused Chaeyoung. I giggled.

"Yes to the surgery. I think we're better off as friends, you know? I want to crush over somebody normally. And not be overly creepy by giving them the flowers that I COUGH up. What was I thinking when I did that?" I sighed.

"HEY! I for one think that was romantic as fuck. Sure it can be considered as wierd but I found that really romantic." She huffed while I laughed.

"Hey aren't church girls not supposed to course?" I teased. I miss this normalcy. Even since last month I don't why I tried avoiding her, more like avoiding any physical interaction because I didn't what will happen really. We only ever talked through social media and over calls.

"Tell the doctor that yes I'll have the surgery. And Chae what you did back at your's wasn't cool at all. Lying really?" I said finally talking about what was delayed a lot.

"I was scared okay? I didn't know what I was supposed to do! I didn't know I was literally killing my best friend, my sister." She defended and whined at the same time.

"I'm thinking that you have already forgotten that I didn't had the surgery yet. That shit hurts dude, you calling me just a bestfriend." I said while clutching my neck.

"Damn it! Sorry lis. Let me go and tell your parents you're fine and the doctors about your decision." She literally ran outside.

I let out a breath. I'm ready, ready to move on. Yes. I know I should have got this done with days ago but sentiments are something which can really kill off a person.

Sure my romantic feelings for her will die but that doesn't I still won't love her. She's my bestfriend afterall.

"Ready for this Ms. Manoban?" The doctor said while entering the room. DAMN, now he was HOT.

Wait- gotta finish my inner monologue- Just because I'm getting this surgery won't mean I'm stopping roses for rosie. And even if I'm not the one giving them, I'll make sure he does.

"I was born ready doc. Hit me up" I smirked, which this guy returned. Looking at him, he looks young. Like in his early 20s.

"An intern?" I questioned. "Yup. Now lay back, relax and wait while everybody else gets here." He said.

I think I'll have to keep coming back to hospital just to see him, while I was thinking this I had shit eating grin on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all crazy if u think i would let lisa die oof

**Author's Note:**

> anybody on twitter? if yea hmu twitter im @manobansbitvh


End file.
